generalwarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jak Szybko wbić wyższy poziom
Jeśli chcesz zdobywać szybko poziom - mamy dla Ciebie kilka cennych wskazówek. Podążaj za Nimi, a staniesz się niezwyciężony! Zainwestuj w konto VIP, weterani doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, jak ważny jest ten status. Otrzymasz między innymi więcej surowców oraz budowniczych, a także inne bonusy! * Jakie jednostki kupić na początku gry? Uzbieraj (lub kup) 219 złota i zainwestuj to w "Pojazd opancerzony z miotaczem ognia" . Ciężarówka ta powinna spokojnie Ci wystarczyć do 35 poziomu. Z początkowych jednostek premiowanych niekoniecznie zalecamy "Zespołu Moździerza" ze względu na niski stosunek jakości do ceny. Idealnym czołgiem na początek z dobrym atakiem i wytrzymałością jest "6-tonowy Vickers". Z artylerii natomiast wybierz "Armatę 2-funtową", która charakteryzuje się naprawdę dobrym atakiem. * Posiadam już zalecaną armię, co dalej? Zarządzasz już całkiem niezłą armią, powinieneś jednak pamiętać o ciągłym jej ulepszaniu. Jeśli masz wystarczająco dużo szans bitewnych, powinieneś sukcesywnie przechodzić kolejne kampanie. Kampania daje z reguły możliwość ulepszenia Kwatery Głównej (KG), która z kolei pozwoli Ci na odblokowanie Instancji na początkowych poziomach: 10-15 / 12-17. W ten sposób zdobędziesz naprawdę dobry sprzęt dla swoich jednostek. Oczywiście nie zapominaj o innych misjach, których ukończenie pozwoli Ci zdobyć trochę surowców oraz inne nagrody. * Nie mam już szans bitewnych oraz szans Instancji, co dalej? Jeśli wykorzystałeś już swoje szanse bitewne oraz szanse Instancji, to powinieneś ulepszyć swój ekwipunek co z kolei wzmocni Twój wskaźnik siły. Po przygotowaniach spróbuj sił na Arenie, gdzie możesz zdobyć ciekawe nagrody. * Na co zwracać uwagę na Arenie? Musisz pamiętać (właściwie w każdej walce), o podstawowym kręgu zależności: Piechota IDEALNA PRZECIWKO → Artyleria IDEALNA PRZECIWKO → Czołgi IDEALNE PRZECIWKO → Piechota * Kto zostaje nagrodzony na Arenie? Każdy gracz, który znajdzie się w TOP 3 areny, zgarnie naprawdę świetne nagrody. Warto się starać! * Co mogę robić oprócz walk na Arenie? Opisane powyżej porady znacznie przyspieszą Twój rozwój. Możesz również podbijać innych graczy w międzyczasie. Jeśli uda Ci się z Nimi wygrać - otrzymasz wybór grabież lub okupacja, należy on do Ciebie! Jeśli wybierzesz okupację otrzymasz % podatków, każdorazowo gdy te podatki będą zbierane w okupowanym mieście. Całkiem nieźle, prawda? * Czy ulepszanie budynków jest istotne? Konstrukcje (budynki) mają w General War ogromne znaczenie. Nigdy nie zapominaj o ich ulepszaniu! Dla przykładu poziom biura podatkowego determinuje wysokość zbieranego podatku, Centrum Walk decyduje o poziomie jaki mogą osiągnąć Twoje jednostki, a Arsenał z kolei będzie uzależniał maksymalną wartość ekwipunku, który będziesz mógł ulepszyć. Istotna jest oczywiście również Fabryka MR (Zasobów Militarnych), która będzie Ci dostarczała tego jakże ważnego surowca. Nie zapominaj o tym, aby nieustannie produkować MR oraz szkolić w obozie treningowym swoich żołnierzy! * Mogę promować mojego generała na wyższy poziom, powinienem to zrobić od razu? W pierwszym dniu zdobędziesz prawdopodobnie około 20 poziomu. Nie promuj jednak od razu swojego generała, ponieważ kosztuje to bardzo dużo zasobów. Możesz to zrobić, jeśli jesteś pewien, że nie przeszkodzi Ci to w kolejnych ulepszeniach miasta. Jeśli zdecydujesz się i wypromujesz generała, nie zapomnij odebrać nagrody w następnym dniu! * Porada I: Chata Ulepszanie chat zostaw na koniec, ponieważ po skończonych zadaniach dziennych otrzymasz zadanie, które będzie polegało na ulepszenie dowolnego budynku 5 krotnie. W ten sposób, mając w zanadrzu ulepszanie chat - zrobisz to szybko i bezproblemowo! * Porada II: Srebro Kiedy kończysz grę, staraj się wydać jak najwięcej surowców, w innym wypadku mogą zostać splądrowane przez innych graczy. * Porada III: Zanim pójdziesz spać / zostawisz grę na dłużej Przed zostawieniem gry na dłużej zawsze włączaj 8-godzinną produkcję MR oraz 8-godzinny trening. W ten sposób po powrocie do gry otrzymasz znacznie więcej surowców. * Porada IV: Przechowywanie srebra Jeśli nie masz na co wydać srebra, a masz go sporo - kup jakiekolwiek przedmioty za srebro i umieść w magazynie. W ten sposób nie pozwolisz na grabież, a zawsze kiedy srebro będzie Ci potrzebne - możesz sprzedać swoje przedmioty i je odzyskać. Czy warto ulepszać KG? Ulepszaj swoją KG od drugiego dnia. Jej poziom determinuje poziom Twojego bohatera oraz poziom wszystkich budynków. Widzisz więc jak bardzo ważny to budynek! * Ulepszyłem KG, co dalej? Kontynuuj podbijanie mapy (kampania) oraz ulepszaj swoje budynki. Spróbuj także Instancji Heroicznych dla 22-27 poziomu. Możesz tam zdobyć naprawdę niesamowite plany wojenne * Instancja jest dla mnie za trudna... Jeśli nie możesz ukończyć Instancji samodzielnie, poproś znajomego - razem będzie dużo łatwiej! Im wyższy poziom, tym cięższe Instancje odblokujesz. Wiele wyzwań czeka... * W dalszym ciągu nie mogę sobie poradzić! Jeśli Twoje jednostki nie dają rady w dalszym ciągu, pomyśl o kupnie "Flaka 38". Jego atrybuty są naprawdę rewelacyjne! Następnie pomyśl o "Bizonie" lub "MK II Matilda". W kategorii czołgów również gorąco polecamy "Panzer II". Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany i posiadasz odpowiednią ilość złota możesz również wybrać czołg "BTSV". * Co mogę zrobić z planami i trofeami? Jeśli masz na składzie plany oraz trofea, to tutaj zaczyna się prawdziwa zabawa! Użyj Fuzji Łączenia - nie wahaj się ani chwili! Kosztuje to trochę złota (symboliczna ilość), ale jest warte swojej ceny. Sprzęt uzyskany w ten sposób powinien Ci starczyć nawet do 50 poziomu! Dodatkowo, zgromadzone zestawy zwiększają swoje atrybuty, jeśli posiadasz 2 i więcej części danego zestawu. Oczywiście, mamy nadzieję iż Twoim celem będzie zdobycie wszystkich sześciu! Dokonałeś niesamowitych rzeczy już 1 dnia! Staraj się utrzymywać ranking na arenie, sukcesywnie robić postęp w kampanii i rozbudowywać miasto - to klucz do sukcesu. Tutaj znajdziesz krótki poradnik odnośnie jednostek na danym poziomie. Mamy nadzieję, że pomoże Ci on dokonać właściwych wyborów! * Kiedy masz około 30 poziomu: Czołg: Flammpanzer III świetny atak, obrona i mobilność. Artyleria: Armata 6-funtowa - najlepsze możliwe obrażenia, jakie możesz posiadać na tym poziomie. Piechota: wybierz Jeep GP lub Pojazd Przeciwlotniczy, który ma bardzo mocny atak i dystans. * Kiedy masz około 35 poziomu: Kiedy osiągniesz 35 poziom, będziesz mógł posiadać 5 jednostek, co daje nieskończoną nieomal możliwość kombinacji. Utwórz taką formację, która będzie jak najbardziej odpowiadać Twojemu stylowi walki. Moja sugestia może nie jest idealna, ale na początek powinna wystarczyć. Wśród 5 jednostek wybrałem 1 piechotę z dużą ilością ŻYCIA oraz WIDOCZNOŚCIĄ. W ten sposób mogę szybko wysłać rekonesans na polu bitwy. Wśród czołgów wybrałem 2 jednostki, jedną z wysoką OBRONĄ, drugą z wysokimi OBRAŻENIAMI. Na artylerie poświęcam również 2 jednostki, jedną z wysokimi OBRAŻENIAMI, a drugą z atakiem OBSZAROWYM. * Kiedy masz około 40 poziomu: Po osiągnięciu 40 poziomu polecamy taką konfigurację: Czołgi: Churchill II z bardzo dobrą wytrzymałością i atakiem. MK II Matilda, z niższym atakiem. Ostatnią ciekawą propozycją jest M7 Priest, który ma bardzo dobry zasięg i atak. Artyleria: Polecamy Grille, który posiada atak obszarowy. Piechota: Dobry wybór to GP Jeep oraz AA Vehicle. * Kiedy masz 50-60 poziom: 50 poziom to nie przelewki! Tutaj sugerujemy wybór: Piechota: AB1, wystarczy spojrzeć na jego wytrzymałość. Nie trzeba więcej dodawać. Artyleria: Marder lub Tornado idealnie uzupełnią Twoją armię. Czołgi: Wysoki atak? Wybierz M3 Grant. Jeśli poszukujesz czegoś bardziej mobilnego, to wybierz Crusader. * Kiedy masz 60-70 poziom: Piechota: Polecamy kupno Bren Carrier Czołg: Churchill to dobry wybór. Jego OBRONA i WYTRZYMAŁOŚĆ sprawiają, że naprawdę ciężko go zniszczyć. Artyleria: Zaopatrz się w Hetzer lub Jagdpanzer IV. * Kiedy masz 70-80 poziom: Piechota: wysokim WIDOKIEM oraz WYTRZYMAŁOŚCIĄ cechuje się Assault MG Troop . Potężną jednostką jest także M30. Czołg: wybierz Panzer VIII (silny atak, słaba obrona) lub Panther (dobra obrona). Zbliżając się do 80 poziomu możesz również wybrać IS Tank (dobra obrona) lub Tiger I (dobrze zbalansowane wszystkie atrybuty). Panther SPG and M4 Sherman Calliope are really popular for their high ATK. * Kiedy masz 80-90 poziom: Piechota: M24 całkiem dobra piechota, jednak lepsze są Immergrun oraz B16 Howitzer. Czołg: definitywnie wybierz Crocodile. Dobra tarcza przekłada się na wysoką OBRONĘ. Jeśli jednak wolisz lepszą wytrzymałość to M26 Pershing oraz T54 Prototype są dla Ciebie. Artyleria: wybierz B4M z racji wysokiego ataku. Weź także pod uwagę GW-E, które cechuje się dobrymi atrybutami. * Kiedy masz 90-100 poziom: Piechota: wysoka wytrzymałość - Puma, wysoki atak - MKII Lord. Czołg: Maus to jedyny słuszny wybór! Któż by takowego nie chciał? Artyleria: tutaj pozostawiamy Cię z wolnym wyborem, który jest naprawdę spory. Powodzenia!